


Spring Shower

by purbleazaleya



Series: Love as seasons pass [3]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purbleazaleya/pseuds/purbleazaleya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the rain during spring sometimes do seem to be so romantic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Shower

Thomas and Guy-Man were sitting at the base of a large tree, their tree. It was a fine spring day and as any Saturday morning, they were at the park to feed and tend to the stray animals. Once that was done, Guy-Man sat down beside Thomas and Thomas immediately wound his arm around Guy-Man’s waist, holding him close.

Guy-Man rested his head on Thomas’ shoulder and stared at the bush of flowers in front of them. Thomas was much more preoccupied with watching Guy-Man’s face. Guy-Man was perfect for him; he didn’t care about the things that people in school said about his boyfriend.

“The flowers are so beautiful, aren’t they?” Guy-Man asks with a smile on his lips. Thomas places his index finger on Guy-Man’s chin and gently moved Guy-Man’s face so that his gaze locked with Thomas’. “They are nothing compared to you. Amongst all the living things here, you are the most perfect. The flowers are not as beautiful as you.”

Guy-Man looked away, a pink flush staining his cheeks. A cat meowed at Guy-Man and climbed on his lap. Guy-Man started petting it and it purred happily. “Even the animals think you are perfect. I sometimes wonder how long did the angels take to create a human so perfect, there isn’t a flaw in him”, Thomas said and he started petting the cat too.

Guy-Man kept his gaze on the cat, a smile on his lips. “I may be as pretty as the flowers but I don’t exude out such a lovely fragrance. They smell so nice; can’t you smell it in the air?” Guy-Man said as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, took in the scent of spring in full bloom into his body.

Thomas cupped Guy-Man’s face and turned it so that he was looking into Thomas’ eyes again. “I smell it. I smell it all over you. The scent of your body combined with the smell of spring wafting in the air intoxicates me so much; it is driving me mad, my love. You smell like heaven to me.”

Guy-Man’s face turned red, flaming to the roots of his hair. Thomas looked at the soft pink petals that were Guy-Man’s lips and he unconsciously licked his own. He felt a sudden urge to kiss Guy-Man, to see if he tasted as good as he smelt. Thomas had kissed Guy-Man’s cheeks, forehead, nose and hair, but he had yet to kiss Guy-Man’s lips.

Guy-Man shivered and closed his eyes. Thomas just looked at Guy-Man’s face, his flushed face, his long eyelashes fanned on his cheek and his slightly parted lips. Thomas could feel Guy-Man’s breath on his lips, all he had to do was tilt his head forward a little and he would have captured those pretty petals.

Thomas felt a drop of water fall on his nose. The animals started scampering away as a light drizzle started to fall. Guy-Man opened his eyes and moved away from Thomas suddenly, wanting to get away from the rain. “Come on, we need to find shelter before we get wet!”

Thomas cursed his missed opportunity. He woke up and held Guy-Man’s hand before they ran away. Thomas’ house was nearer so they ran towards there. Unfortunately, the rain got heavy in between and they both got soaked. When they finally reached Thomas house, they stumbled into the house in relieve. “Oh, thank god!” Guy-Man said.

Thomas turned to look at Guy-Man and immediately felt pity for his boyfriend. Guy-Man was hugging himself and shivering all over from the cold. His hair was soaking wet with water which made it look dark, almost black and was plastered onto his face. “Thomas, I need to get out of these clothes. Do you have anything I may fit in?” Guy-Man asked, breaking Thomas’ reverie.

Thomas went to the laundry room and got a white bath robe and a spare towel. “Wear this first. I will go get something from my room”, Thomas said before going upstairs. Thomas showered as fast as he could and quickly toweled dry himself. He put on his clothes and picked out an outfit he felt Guy-Man would fit in. Not wanting to leave Guy-Man cold for long, he ran down the stairs and into the hall.

Guy-Man was sitting on his right hip in front of the heater, his legs stretched out beside him as he leaned over the heater. The bath robe was a short one, and Thomas could see the pale skin of Guy-Man’s legs up to his mid-thigh. His legs were beautifully shaped and firm.  Thomas felt desire course through him.

Thomas cleared his throat and Guy-Man turned. Thomas swallowed heavily. He could see a little of Guy-Man’s pale chest, which had a light dusting of hair on it. He looked so alluring; Thomas felt his head heat up. “Here are some of my clothes I think you can fit in”, Thomas said as he sat beside Guy-Man and handed over the clothes.

Guy-Man smiled and took the clothes gratefully. “Thank you”, Guy-Man said slowly. Thomas noticed that Guy-Man was staring at him with a look so intense; it could have set Thomas on fire. Thomas swallowed as Guy-Man scooted closer to him. “Why are you looking at me like that? Is it the way I’m dressed?”

Thomas felt a shiver that had nothing to do with cold run through him. Guy-Man eyes were a deep blue oceans and Thomas felt himself drawn to the intensity of emotions swirling in them. “You look cold”, Thomas said stupidly. “Yeah?” Guy-Man bit his lip nervously. Thomas grabbed Guy-Man’s shoulder and brought him closer.

“You look so cold, your lips have hardly any color in them left”, Thomas whispered. Guy-Man licked his lips nervously. Thomas’ hands slipped down to Guy-Man’s waist. “Let’s warm them up again, now shall we?” Thomas whispered as he leaned down. Guy-Man closed his eyes and tilted his head up gently, waiting for Thomas’ lips to meet his.

Thomas pressed his lips to Guy-Man’s gently as he squeezed his hips. Guy-Man’s hands moved to card through Thomas’ curls and that encouraged Thomas to press his lips harder against Guy-Man’s. The kiss was sweet and chaste. They didn’t even have any tongue involved, and yet they felt warmth fill them up until they were comfy and fuzzy.

Their bodies tingled all over from the kiss. When they parted, Thomas pulled Guy-Man into a warm embrace and they stayed like that for god knows how long, enjoying the sensation of getting warm together.

“I’m sleepy”, Guy-Man said eventually. He was all calm and content in Thomas arms, and all he wanted to do was to fall asleep there. “Hmmm, a quick warm shower then sleep?” Thomas proposed. Guy-Man nodded against his chest.

They went upstairs where Guy-Man let the warm spray of water lull him further as Thomas got some spare pillows. When he was dry, he went into Thomas’ bedroom to find him waiting under a sea of warm blankets.

Guy-Man went under the blankets and rested his head on Thomas’ chest. Thomas held him and kissed the crown of his head. “Sleep now.” They closed their eyes and let sleep take them as they went into the world of dreams together, their limbs entangled as the rain lashed on the window. 


End file.
